


Problematic one shots done by an Asexual

by Anonymous



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Belly Kink, Bottom Philza, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Consent is Sexy, Cuming Untouched, Cuming in Pants, Eating out, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, No banned kinks, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Requests, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft sex, Stuffing apples up your ass, Switch Badboyhalo, Switch Skeppy, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Top Wilbur Soot, Underage - Freeform, WIP, Writing to learn, belly bulge, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'm an Asexual learning how to write... Sex. It's not something I know a lot about for obvious reasons but I feel it's something I should learn. So.... Yeah.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/Technoblade, philza/technoblade
Comments: 45
Kudos: 238
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The Sweet taste of apples

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by Anonymous. Log in to view. 



> I already wrote this all out once but then fucking REFRESHED the page so it all vanished. Here's my Second go at it. Hopefully I can get to the action a little faster than last time lol

Tommy had noticed Techno's recent project. Gathering gold together to make enchanted golden apples wasn't cheap or easy. That made them the perfect target for the little racoon boy. 

While Technoblade was out, Tommy snuck into his work room and scavenged around until he found the stash of perfectly sparkling apples. They were mesmerizing, Tommy couldn't take his eyes off them. A message from Techno woke him from his trance and made him rush upstairs. He had ten minutes to hide these, but where? These were special. Not like gold or diamonds, he couldn't just put them under his bed. 

As he looked around his room he sighed. None of these hiding spots were trustworthy. It felt like the only safe place for them was on his person. But where the hell would be keep 6 apples? He thought about eating them but there was the obvious problem of them digesting. Plus, how would he get them out? Gross, not an option. 

"At this point I might as well just shove em up my a-" Tommy was joking at first. Obviously you don't put such valuable items in your ass but... Huh. He couldn't really think of a downside. It would serve it's purpose. He just needed time to find a better spot for them plus Techno would never guess he'd hide them there. It was perfect, Tommy was a genius. 

He searched Technoblade's room for some lube. He hadn't really expected to find any but a loose floor board have away Techno's hiding spot. Tommy thought it was clever. He only found it by luck, he would have never thought to look there. But never mind that, he was running out of time. 

Tommy ran to his room and immediately got to work. He pulled a buttplug from his drawer before he put some lube on his fingers and started stretching himself out. These apples were the only thing to have ever gone in his ass so he knew he had to be careful with himself. Though, he had to admit, he picked a hell of a first time. 

The first finger was uncomfortable. Not that it hurt, just that it felt weird. The second finger was much different. He started messing with his chest as he moved the two fingers inside him. When the third came, Tommy was moaning happily. This was the greatest feeling ever and he never wanted it to end. A fourth finger and Tommy felt himself on the verge of heaven. How had he never done this before? This would definitely be added to his weekly adventures. When he felt prepped enough, he covered an apple in lube and started to work. 

He spread himself open and started pushing the Apple in. It hurt but it also felt good. He'd probably be able to savor it more if he wasn't so worried about Technoblade catching him. Tommy wondered What Techno would do if he did catch him. That thought distracted him enough that the first apple slipped in with ease. He felt it moved through him as he moaned and purred. He couldn't wait for the second one. 

By the third apple he felt a bulge form on his belly. He made a note to change into a baggy shirt once he was done. 

Tommy could barely hold it together when the fourth went in. He hoped Technoblade wasn't outside because if he was, he surely would've heard Tommy's moans and pleas. Tommy never wanted this to end. Feeling the apples move inside him was the best feeling. He wished he had more but it was already getting hard to fit them inside of him. 

As the fifth apple was consumed by his needy hole, he received a message from Techno informing Tommy he would be home soon. Fuck. He had to move fast with this last one. No time for savoring the pleasure. Oh well, there was always the feeling of ridding himself of them to look forward to. 

He picked up the last apple and put it to his hole as he gasped and panted. He wasn't sure he was ready yet but he didn't have time to wait. He put pressure on the Apple as his ass slowly consumed it. He wiggled his hips like a happy slug as the Apple put up less and less resistance. With all 6 apples hidden, Tommy put in the buttplug and sat up. A moan slipped from his lips as the apples within him moved around. Tommy hadn't accounted for that. He really was starting to wish he thought this through more. Oh well, too late now. 

Tommy threw on a baggy shirt and jeans before making his way downstairs. When he took his first step down, an apple moved dangerously close to his prostate causing him to pause and think about his next moves carefully. He decided he'd just try and rush down the stairs then deal with the consequences at the bottom. So that's what he did. Except it wasn't that easy. About half way down the staircase, Tommy was moaning and panting while leaning on the wall. The Apple was now rubbing perfectly against the dangerous spot within him. Moving was a sin. So he just slid down the stairs slowly. God he felt so fucking stupid but the apples felt so damn good. 

When Tommy made it to the couch he noticed a painful bulge in his pants. Damn it why did he wear jeans?! Did he have no brain?? Tommy just sighed as he tried to find a blanket but before he could really do anything, Technoblade walked in the door and announced his location. Tommy just waved at the hybrid as he tried to use his arm to cover up his problem. 

"Heyyyyy what's up big man! Big T! The bladeeeeeee" Tommy was incredibly nervous but he hoped his personality was enough to cover for him. 

"What did you steal." Technoblade just sighed as he put the stuff he'd gotten from town on the kitchen counters. 

"Me? Steal? Nothing... I stole nothing..." Tommy's face flushed red as he wiggled nervously. He could feel the Apple rubbing against his prostate but he couldn't react. 

"I'm checkin my chests...." Technoblade started to walk into the storage room despite Tommy's protests. Tommy went to get up and stop him but the damned apple hit the perfect spot and Tommy let out a sinful moan before his legs gave out and he was on the couch again. 

"W-what? Was that?" 

"SHUT UP!" Tommy covered his face as Techno quickly checked his secret chest. He had a sneaking suspicion of what was going on after seeing what was missing but decided to check. 

"M' apples are missin." Technoblade smirked."Do you happen to know what happened?" 

Tommy shook his head insistantly but Techno obviously didn't believe him. 

"Life yer shirt then." Technoblade knew if anything fishy was going on, his body would give it away. He was so thin from Dream's mistreatment that 6 apples in his ass would most definitely show.

"N-No! You can't make me!" Tommy went to grab at his shirt and pull it down but Technoblade moved in and stopped him before he could. He kneeled in front of the boy and gently lifted his shirt. If Tommy really wanted to stop him, it wouldn't be hard and Techno wouldn't resist. He'd leave it at that and give Tommy time to give them back himself. Though, Techno much preferred things this way. 

"Whats this?" Technoblade smiled as he rubbed a hand along the small apple shaped bulges within him. "You're such a pain. Stealing my shit..." Techno looked Tommy in the eyes and watched as the boy squirmed under his touch. He loved it, he loved Tommy. 

"I- it's not what it looks-" Techno massaged Tommy's belly causing the apples to move around. "Ah- wait! Techno..." Tommy moaned as he sat back against the couch.

"You're such a fucking slut, you know that? Shoving my apples up your ass just for attention." Techno looped his fingers around Tommy's pants and looked up for approval. When Tommy nodded, Techno pulled down both Tommy's pants and boxers causing the boys errection to spring out, red and pulsing. 

"P-please Techno... God I need you..." Tommy panted as he moved a hand to grab at Technoblade's long neat pink hair. 

"So impatient and needy... You'd probably die if I left you here, huh? What if I left you here alone and horny. What would you do, Toms?"

"Techno..." Tommy whined. "Please touch me, please." Technoblade shook his head as he gently lifted the boy from the couch. It felt so amazing that now that Tommy wasn't ashamed of his moans from the apples moving around in him. He even purposefully flexed certain muscles to move the apples even more. He was almost disappointed that Techno would probably remove them. Almost. 

Techno gently placed the boy on Tommy's bed as he removed his shirt. He'd be kinda embarrassed if they had to slow down for a moment just because he got too hot. 

"What- ah... What are you going to do?" Tommy wiggled his ass in the air for Techno as Technoblade noticed he had a buttplug in on top of everything else. 

"Where did you get that, huh?" Tommy buried his face in the pillow.

"Doesn't matter...." Tommy had gotten it from town a couple weeks back. He was curious and it was cheap so he thought, why not? 

Techno carefully removed the plug before massaging at Tommy's sides.

"I want you to pop out each apple, one by one for me, k?" Technoblade smiled as he kissed the boy's back. "If you're good, I might even reward you..." Techno moved his hand to the boys length, pumping it slowly to help relieve the pain. He could see the boy struggling to get the Apple out but soon enough he saw on coming through.

"Fuck Techno... Fuck it feels so good...." Tommy panted as the Apple fell into Techno's lap. 

"You're so good... So good for me Tommy..." Technoblade smiled and kissed lovingly all around the boys body. With his free hand he helped the boy push the apples through my massaging the bulge more. It also had the plus side of making Tommy feel like he was in heaven. 

"Techno I'm gunna-" Tommy whined as he felt the hand remove itself from his member. He was so close to cumming and yet had it all taken from him. 

"Not yet little one... Apples first, then I'll let you have fun." Tommy went to protest but the loving hand massaging his body stopped him. "Keep going..."

Tommy grunted and moaned as he felt the second apple slip through. This was harder than he thought It'd be, but then again, that could be the tag line for this whole stunt of his. 

"Technooo" Tommy moaned. "Please-" Techno didn't give the boy mercy as he started his work in getting the next apple through. Then the next, and the next. By the sixth apple, Tommy was an unresponsive panting, moaning mess. All he knew was pleasure and with the sixth apple about to drop, things were about to get a lot better.

"You're so perfect Tommy. Doing all that work for me, you're beautiful." Tommy loved the praise as he felt the last apple leave his body. He felt empty and whined at the lose. "You did so good, Toms... Can I reward you now?" Tommy nodded eagerly as Techno smiled.

Technoblade stuck out his tongue and got to work around the boys pulsing hole. He kept himself steady with one hand and pumped the boys member with the other. Tommy moaned in absolute delight and pleasure. Nothing could top this, nothing at all. 

As Techno moved his tongue inside he took note that the boy now tasted faintly of apples. He found that really instresting but kept at his pace. With Tommy losing his mind under him, Techno decided to try to find and abuse Tommy's prostate. A sinful moan erupted from the boy alerting Technoblade that he had most definitely found it and he would most definitely be abusing it. 

"Techno!!" The boy cried out as he pained the sheets beneath him white along with his Technoblade's hand. Techno came in his pants soon after which was followed by an annoyed groan from the man. He knew it'd be a pain to clean but it was his own fault for not touching it. 

"How do you feel, Toms? Feeling okay?" Technoblade laid Tommy down on his back as he continued to massage him.

"I feel great... But also tired..." Tommy closed his eyes as Techno chuckled. 

"Let's get a bath running... I feel gross."


	2. Requests and Rules

Hey! It's me! The writer. To tell you a bit about myself, I'm an aspiring author who's been having a LOT of trouble with motivation. So, what's my best idea? Fanfics! It's also a great opportunity for me to do character studies so... Win win. But why do a Smut book? Well... I'm asexual so writing stuff like this doesn't come naturally to me. I want feedback from ya'll. I won't respond to your comment if you come off as unreasonable. I try to take a rational approach to things so if you play nice, I do too! 

My Rules. 

Despite what the first prompt implies, I don't like writing about minors. Not to say I WONT write it, but your prompt has to be really damn inspiring to convince me.

I don't like non-con. I like fluff with my Smut so no con is really not my thing. If you have a good prompt, I MIGHT write it but chances are I won't. Don't be afraid to ask though. 

I don't write about the real people. Characters are one thing but the people behind them is another. These are humans with feelings and preferences, anything I can do with the real them, I can do with their characters. 

What inspires me.

I love A/b/o dynamics. They're so cool to me! Prompts including this will make me super happy so ask away!

Mpreg has always been a fascination of mine. Usually it goes along with the thing above but not always. I'm happy to indulge you guys on this one. 

Vore is extremely weird and funky with the fact that it makes no sense and no one tries to make it make sense. It's beautiful, it makes me laugh. I'll definitely have fun with it if you give me a prompt with it.

Things that I'm not familiar with.

Piss play. Just because I'm unfamiliar with it doesn't mean I won't write it. Just means I'll need some info on it with the prompt. Piss play never really caught my attention when I do research but I'd be happy to learn!

Knife play. I'm not entirely sure the basis behind this one either. Is It the knife itself or the Blood or? More info please!!

Female anatomy. Not a female, very gay, not familiar. Any prompts with Niki or other girls on the SMP (or just in general) might not be perfectly accurate. Not to say I won't try, just be gentle with me lol

And that's it! I prefer you leave prompts on this chapter but I understand if you get a bit trigger happy. Have fun and don't forget to leave feedback!


	3. Everything's Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt provided by @itsanalt 
> 
> Prompt!  
> Pairing: skephalo  
> Tags: mpreg, soft sex, etc  
> Essentially, Bad and Skeppy, after a bunch of talking, decide to have a kid. They also decide they want Skeppy to have it, and so, he drinks a potion, one that just makes him fertile somehow (not fem tho), and they get to it.  
> Really fluffy, really gentle, lots of praise, ily's, kisses, all that good stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I really only watch the sleepy bois so I don't know Bad or Skeppy that we'll BUT I did research and watched some streams so we'll see how this turns out!

Skeppy hadn't ever even thought about kids. Now that the thought was brought up, he wanted them, but he never thought he'd have the chance to have his own. That's why he was so surprised when Bad came home all excited like a puppy holding some odd bottle in his claws. 

"What's that?" Skeppy approached Bad slowly with his hands in his pockets. "A potion?"

"Yep! Guess what it does~" Bad handed the potion to Skeppy so that the man could investigate the bottle. 

"Are you serious?! Is this real??" The couple looked at each other in pure love and joy. Neither knew something like this existed so seeing it and getting to use it was like a dream.

"This means... We can start a family. Would you be ready for that?" Bad ran his fingers through his hair nervously but Skeppy embraced the demon before too much worry could consume him.

"Of course I am, as long as you are." Skeppy looked Bad in the eyes as the demon nodded. "Now... Who would carry it?" That was such a blunt and odd sentence that it made both of them blush.

"I mean it depends. Do you want to keep this a secret from everyone?" Bad pulled away from the hug before going over to sit on the couch. 

"No. Not that we could even if we wanted to." The two laughed. 

"I am bad at secrets, huh?" Bad shook his head with a smile. Skeppy wasn't sure he would admit it but he really wanted to carry this baby for Bad. Now that it was possible, he couldn't stop thinking about-

"I'm kind of scared to be honest... I don't think I could carry them..." Bad sighed as his smile fell. "That takes a lot of willpower that I just don't think I have." Skeppy just nodded as Bad spoke. 

"I'll happily do it for you my love." Skeppy kissed Bad on the forehead before walking back into the kitchen. "So how does this work?" 

Bad just shrugged as Skeppy looked at the potion's instructions. Before Bad could stop him he took a swig of the stuff and gave a smug smile to the worried demon.

"Sgeppy! You- you can't just!" Bad wasn't sure what to say as his mind ran out of excuses to delay this further. 

"I can't what, Bad?" Skeppy nibbled on Bad's neck as he spoke. Bad just moved his neck so that Skeppy had more space without saying a word. "Oh? You're quiet now?" Skeppy just chuckled as he lovingly picked Bad up and carried him to his bedroom. 

Bad laid himself out on the bed as Skeppy whispered sweet praises into his ear. He gently moved his hands up Bad's sides lifting his shirt as he went. When he heard a whimper from the man beneath him he looked up to check on him. 

"Everything okay my love?" Skeppy removed his hands But Bad just shook his head. 

"I'm just nervous. I'm okay, I promise." Bad blushed as he looked away. Skeppy held Bad's hand before kissing it as if Bad was a prince. 

"If you want to stop or put... Our plan... On hold. Just tell me, okay?" Bad nodded frantically as he moved Skeppy's hands to hem of his shirt. Skeppy just shook his head with a smile at the needy man below him as he returned back to work. Skeppy removed his own shirt and tossed it somewhere he'd have trouble finding later causing Bad to groan in annoyance. Skeppy then moved on to Bad's pants, watching the look on his partner's face to ensure he'd notice the slightest look of hesitance. When he got none, he worked them off Bad's body and tossed them in an equally random direction to his shirt. 

"Hurry upppppp" Bad squirmed around on the bed as the slightly chilly air of their room surrounded his now mostly naked body. 

"You're so beautiful, Bad. I love you so much." Skeppy kissed all along Bad's pitch black skin as he palmed Bad through his boxers. "I'm so lucky to have you, only I see you like this..." Skeppy slowly pulled down Bad's boxers too following the same method as his pants. Bad wasn't fully hard but Skeppy knew it wouldn't be hard to get him to that point.

"You're such a tease..." Bad mumbled as he crossed his arms slightly. Skeppy just laughed as got in a comfortable position before taking Bad's member Into his mouth. He teased his tounge over the tip causing Bad to moan out and complain about Skeppy's lack of eagerness. 

Skeppy worked his way down as best he could without gagging on Bad's above average size. When he got to his limit, he used his hand to play with the rest outside of his mouth. Bad just moaned out in ecstasy while gripping onto Skeppy's hair. 

"Y-you feel so- so good! Skeppy!!" Bad whined out when Skeppy removed himself and smiled at him. "Why'd you stoppp?" Skeppy sighed with a smile as he ran his fingers through Bad's hair, Bad's hands still in his own. Skeppy still had a hand on Bad to keep him happy but he just wanted to admire the man below him for a moment. 

Bad's hair was sprawled out on the bed covered in a sweat. It looked so different than the usual neat state he always kept it in. His smile looked so dazed along with his eyes. It was almost like Bad was in another world from Skeppy all together. His lips were trembling as he tried to hold back and obscene noises that may slip out if he wasn't careful. He was beautiful, Skeppy really loved him.

"Give me a moment to prep myself, Love." Skeppy removed his hand from Bad's hair but Bad put it back quickly.

"Let... Let me." Bad gave Skeppy puppy dog eyes that he just couldn't resist. With a nod of his head, Bad grabbed the lube from their bedside table and made sure to get it all over his fingers. Bad looked as Skeppy's pants and Skeppy rushed to get them off before sitting in Bad's lap. Bad Sat up and spread Skeppy's legs to grant him access to his hole. Bad knew his claws could hurt Skeppy if he wasn't careful so he made sure he prepped him and that was it. He could drive Skeppy crazy later. 

First one finger. Skeppy tensed up a bit at the intrusion but quickly relaxed. Soon another was added and Skeppy sighed happily. Bad chuckled as he moved the fingers around inside Skeppy. Then a third finger is added and Skeppy falls back against Bad. 

"Baaaaaad pleaseee" Skeppy moaned out as he gripped his hands on Bad's thighs.

Bad moved around gently which drove Skeppy mad. He wanted more, so much more. He needed Bad right then. He made himself known to Bad by making a ton of noise and squirming around. Bad couldn't help but smile at Skeppy. 

"Alright... That's done with." Bad removed his claws gently still ensuring he didn't scratch anything inside Skeppy and hurt him. With Skeppy's helpful assistance he lifted Skeppy up over himself and began to lower Skeppy onto him. "How do you feel?"

"Amazing!! Please Bad, keep going!" Skeppy lowered himself down lower despite Bad's protests. The two felt absolutely wonderful in each others embrace. They never wanted this to end, they couldn't let it. Bad felt like he would die if he never got to see Skeppy like this. He was sure Skeppy felt the same way. 

It didn't take long for Skeppy to reach the bottom and just sit there. He wanted to move so badly but Bad insisted he wait. Skeppy wasn't one to disregard Bad's concerns, he knew it was for the best anyway. 

After a few minutes of just enjoying each other's company, Skeppy began to move and Bad got the message. Bad helped Skeppy lift and lower himself as the two moaned and panted almost in perfect sync. They moved slow, savoring the moment. There was never any pain between the two of them. There wasn't any rush, it was only them. No one else mattered when they were together like this. 

Bad wrapped his hand around Skeppy's member giving it just as much attention as what laid below. Skeppy knew this would be the death of him as he felt a warm feeling inside of him.

"B-Bad! I-" Bad just gave Skeppy a gentle kiss as the two came in perfect unison. It was almost like magic. The way Bad filled Skeppy perfectly, it was amazing. Skeppy could never love anyone like he loved Bad. 

"Skeppy... I love you so much." Bad hugged Skeppy tightly and Skeppy just relaxed into Bad's chest. He was tired, he just wanted to fall asleep with Bad inside of him. Bad had other plans, though. "Come on, we can't fall asleep like this." Bad removed himself from Skeppy causing him to whine in protest. Bad just clicked his tongue with a smile and carried Skeppy to the bathroom. He started a warm bath and lowered Skeppy into it. He hadn't planned to join Skeppy and just take his own bath but he could tell Skeppy really wanted Bad in the tub with him. So, Bad let the bath fill, turned off the water, and joined Skeppy in the warm water. 

"Do you... Think I'll get pregnant from that?" The thought was still incredibly weird and foreign to Skeppy but he loved it so much. 

"Maybe, maybe not. It might take a while my love." Bad kissed Skeppy's head before starting to massage shampoo into it. 

"I hope it doesn't. I can't wait..." Skeppy just let himself fall back onto Bad and drift off into sleep.

"Neither can I..."


	4. A Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt provided by @AbsoluteFandomMess
> 
> Pair: Techno/Philza (Not family if you  
> prefer)  
> Tags: a/b/o (alpha tech, omega Phil), mpreg, heat, rough sex, collars? Collars-, heavy orgasm denile if ur up for it  
> Just- your basic heat request lmao. Techno goes into heat and phil helps him out since hes a good omega- techno proceeds to just absolutely destroy him in his heat induced state, ending with the other knocked up and fucked out of his mind

Phil and Techno were close, closer than anyone else on the server. They took care of each other and always have. Technoblade, being an Alpha, protected Phil during his heats. Phil, being an Omega, kept Technoblade distracted during his ruts. It was simple enough and they both appreciated the help from the other. 

It was time for Technoblade to lock himself away and Phil was prepared. He had water bottles, food, and toys ready for Techno whenever he needed them. He knew the drill. Or at least, he thought he did. What Phil hadn't expected was for this rut to be especially bad. Techno whined and groaned almost like Phil did when he was in heat. Usually Techno was quiet and Phil would read to him or tell jokes through the door. Not this time, though. It tugged at Phil's heart hearing Techno in such distress. That combined with the smell of smoked wood drove Phil nuts. His instincts were screaming at him to help the Alpha. He wanted to walk in the room and offer himself to Techno but he knew better... He knew better.

"Phil- Philza! Please.... Please..." Technoblade cried through the door for the winged man. Phil started to doubt he knew better.

"Whats up, Techno?" Phil opened the door causing Techno to lung at him and trap him in an embrace. "Technoblade?"

"I can't... Phil help me- please, Phil!" Techno dug his claws into Philza's back causing all common sense to leave him. Phil knew Techno wasnt in the right state of mind but he couldn't just leave him there to suffer. Techno's scent overwhelmed Phil as he sank into the embrace. 

"Anything you need, Alpha..." Technoblade jumped at that and started removing the robe that tightly wrapped around Phil. Philza just let Techno do as he wished, his mind slipping elsewhere. 

Technoblade was ecstatic. He'd never been with anyone like this. Though, if he had to choose someone, Phil would always be his first choice. 

With some help from Phil, Technoblade began removing both their clothes. The two of them felt hot, too hot. It was like a fever nothing could relieve. Nothing, of course, except each other. 

Technoblade laid Philza in the bed and began kissing him softly. He never knew that he felt this way about Phil. Even so, now that they were together like this, it felt like they'd known all along. Maybe they had, who's to say. 

"Bend over for me, Sweetheart. I want to prep you..." Technoblade pulled away with a smile. The voices mixed with his instincts made it incredibly hard to hold any semblance of control over his mind but he knew he had to. This was Phil, he could never hurt him. 

Phil followed the instructions without hesitation. His hormones were on just as much of a high as Techno's. That's the problem with being an Omega, you're always in sync with your Alpha. His Alpha, his Technoblade. 

His train of thought was interrupted by a cold wet finger entering him. He hadn't expected it causing Technoblade to worry he was in pain. The finger was removed but Phil begged it be put back in. 

"I-I'm okay... Just scared me is all, Mate." The finger was put back in but Technoblade was going quicker than before. He seemed like he was rushing through which made Phil wonder what changed his mind about slow and steady. Then he thought about it, 'Mate'. Whoops. He called everyone that and Technoblade knew as such but Phil was sure in his heat induced state, it was much more than just a phrase. 

Techno swiftly added a second finger and started moving them around without giving Phil time to adjust. Philza knew Technoblade was slipping out of a human start of mind but to be honest, he'd been hoping for that. 

Technoblade added a third and final finger to Phil and began the same process over again. While Phil was fucking himself On Techno's fingers, Technoblade was looking for something he had made for Phil. When he got it, he only saw it as a cool gift for the man. A green collar that matched his usual outfit. It had Phil's name written on the tag to make it more personal. He probably should've noticed how weird it was but they were about to fuck each other senseless so now was probably as good a time as any. He wrapped the band around Phil's neck and latched it. The best part was, Phil didn't even seem to notice.

"T-Thank you! Alpha~!" Phil whined as the fingers were removed. So Phil did notice, interesting. Techno took that as a sign that he could do better. Phil wouldn't be able to walk after Techno was done with him, that was a promise. 

Techno quickly replaced his fingers with the head of his member. Phil tried to push back on it but Technoblade put a hand on his side to stop him. "Hold on my little slut... Can't have you hurting yourself yet." Technoblade drowned his length in lube as a favor to future Phil. Well, not that he'd probably notice. His ass was dripping with so much slick it was probably enough on its own but Techno wasnt taking any chances.

He pushed in with one swift motion causing Phil to cry out in please, pain, and surprise. Phil grabbed at the bed sheets looking for mercy but he found none. He was given some time to adjust, which he was thankful for, but a little too soon Techno started to move. 

"Alphaaaaa wait-!" The pace picked up as all the pain was replaced with complete and total pleasure. He could thank his Omega anatomy for that. 

Technoblade took hold on the collar and pulled Phil's head up forcing Phil to arch his back. "I want you to flip over so I can watch as I fuck your brains out, understand?" Phil nodded frantically as Techno pulled out and released the collar. Philza wasted no time getting on his back and presenting himself to Technoblade who looked absolutely delighted by Phil's obedience. Techno ran his fingers through Phil's hair as he put himself back in. Philza moaned out as he reached to grab Technoblade's arm for support. 

Technoblade started rocking in and out of Phil before quickly picking up the pace. For an Alpha in a rut, he somehow had a life-threatening rythem to him, it drove Phil nuts. He squirmed and moaned out at the relentless pace that left him completely breathless. Techno leaned down and started nipping at Phil's neck until he found the perfect spot within Phil. 

"ALPHAAAAA!! There! Ah- thereeeee! Pleaseeeee!" Phil gripped Technoblade's arm as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. Techno being the caring Alpha he was, obliged Phil's request and absolutely abused Philza's prostate. "I'm gunna-!" Technoblade immediately stopped moving and pulled his lips away from Phil's neck. 

"You're not going to cum unless I say so. understand, Slut?" Technoblade glared daggers at Phil who nodded frantically. A wicked smile stretched acrossed his face as he took his spare hand and wrapped it around Phil's member. "If you cum without my permission, We'll go an extra round, Understand?" 

"Yes Alpha! Please keep goingggg" Phil whined as Technoblade rolled his eyes with a smile. He started moving again at the breakneck pace he was at before and continued biting at Phil's body. Techno loved seeing Phil like this, begging for him. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Phil's hair was damp with sweat and strung around the bed. His eyes were rolled back with the only indicator Phil was alive being the tight grip on Techno's arm. 

Phil kept getting close to cumming only for Techno to take it away last second. It was driving him absolutely mad. The relentless pace, the oversimulation, it was too much. The next time Techno removed his hand, Phil replaced it with his own and let himself cum. Techno didn't even have time to notice so there was no stopping him. 

A low growl came from Technoblade's throat as he stared down at the man. Phil knew exactly what he did, he wasn't ashamed at all. He wanted another round, he wanted this to never end, he wanted to cum until nothing came out anymore, but most of all, he wanted Technoblade. 

"You want this, my little slut? Huh? Do you want me to fill you so full of my cum you're leaking for weeks? You're so fucking needy..." Phil didn't respond, he just tried to use the fact that Techno was still inside him to his advantage. That little bit of movement sent Technoblade right back into his frenzy. 

"Techno!!" Hearing his name called out mixed in with a moan tipped the man over the edge. He bit into Phil's neck leaving a mating mark before he spilled everything he had into Phil as his Knot grew. Techno had completely forgotten about that little detail along with- wait... He looked down at a dazed, fucked out Phil. 

"Can you get pregnant?" Technoblade couldn't believe he had forgotten but Phil didn't seem to mind one bit. He just nodded before drifting off to sleep. Well, he could get used to little piglets around the house. Wait... Could they get Phil's wings? Would pigs finally fly? Huh... He'd just have to see how things go.


	5. Music Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno hears Wilbur writing a song for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write about The Sleepy Bois, I don't write them as family in my head but I don't write them as not family either so... Interpretation~~

Wilbur didn't usually write songs about real people. He was always afraid they'd hear the song and know it was about them so he didn't take the risk. This was the exception, though. Wilbur didn't plan to post this or even put much effort into it. He just wanted to write a quick song to get all his feelings out then throw the song away and never think about it again. 

He had the chords he wanted to use written out but he didn't make any lyrics. He figured he'd feel better if he just spoke his heart straight from his brain. It wouldn't all make sense, or even rhyme, but it would be true. 

Technoblade had just gotten home. He was tired to say the least so all he wanted to do was lay down. Techno went upstairs to his room and sat down on his bed. Maybe it just started, or maybe he didn't hear it, but there was a guitar being played in the room over. He hadn't known Wilbur was home, him and Phil were usually alone nowadays. Wilbur was busy with chasing his career in music and Tommy was always out with Tubbo. Oh well, maybe he could fall asleep to it. 

The voices had different plans. Even though Technoblade wasn't paying attention, they were. The voices begged him to listen even just for a second. Technoblade obliged just to make them shut up, and leaned his head against the wall. He only heard guitar for a moment before he started to hear singing again. The words were definitely formed to be a love song but that was normal for Wilbur, why were the voices so wound up?

Wilbur just spoke his mind. Everything he'd wanted to say spilled out in one mess of a song. It hurt for the time being but he knew he'd feel better once he was done. It's the reason he started playing music, to escape. Wilbur wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying for his own sake but when his ears caught up to his brain he found himself describing his favorite moments... To his surprise, though, they all centered around one thing, Technoblade. 

Wilbur sang about when Techno had first started teaching him fencing. Wilbur sang about when Techno would comfort him after a particularly bad break-up. Wilbur sang about when Techno would ask him to help brush out his hair. The memories and thoughts that followed them started to overwhelm Wilbur so he thought it would be best to set down his guitar.

Technoblade was in shock. That song was for him. Wilbur had written or at least was writing a love song about him. Techno had never took the time to evaluate his and Wilbur's relationship. It seemed so obvious but now it was coming into question in his mind. Did Techno love Wilbur that way? A smile stretched across his face as the voices giggled and teased him. They all sang about Techno having a little crush on Wilbur. Usually that kind of thing would piss Technoblade off but not this time. This time Techno thought that they might be right.

Techno got up and approached Wilbur's door before knocking softly. He still felt tired so his movements were slowed but he wanted to talk to Wilbur about this none the less. 

Wilbur was surprised to hear the knock at the door. He had thought no one was home. Did someone hear him singing? Surely not, the walls weren't that thin. Wilbur opened the door and came face to chest with Technoblade, the very person he was singing about. His mind was rushing with thoughts as his face turned bright red. He couldn't even manage a sentence, only broken stutters. 

"Are you alright, Wilbur?" Technoblade walked into Wilbur's room after the man had invited him in through a hand gesture. "I um... Heard you singing." The two just stared at each other blankly. Wilbur was just in utter disbelief as Techno rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I never knew you felt that way..." 

"I can't- no... Not right now..." Wilbur had tears in his eyes as he shook his head frantically. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He let this happen, didn't he? Phil would throw him out and Techno would never look him in the eyes again. He didn't have another place to stay, what was he going to do? Maybe Niki-

"Wilbur, look at me!" Technoblade had a hand placed over Wilbur's heart. A look of concern plagued his face as he looked Wilbur dead in the eyes. "Calm down, please." Wilbur tried to comply but he couldn't stop the frantic breathes that escaped his throat. The more he looked at Techno the more he felt like he couldn't breath or think or-

A kiss. A soft, tender, loving kiss. It was one that showed inexperience, but love all the same. Wilbur wasn't entirely sure how to act. It was quick, unsure. Wilbur looked into Techno's eyes again for some explanation of what just happened but all he saw was what he already knew. 

"Techno... Did you?" Wilbur couldn't find the words he wanted to say. He wanted to ask if Technoblade did that out of pity, he wanted to ask if Techno regretted it, but all that came out were sobs. 

If Technoblade wasn't confused enough before, he was now. Techno thought Wilbur loved him so why was Wilbur crying? Did he do something wrong? Was he wrong? His questions were put to a halt when Wilbur started apologizing into his shirt. It wasn't anything comprehensible, the only hints that gave away that he was apologizing was the faint sorrys between the rambling.

"Wait- did I do something wrong? Look at me, please..." Technoblade lifted Wilbur's head and look him in the eyes again. Techno gave Wilbur a pleading look but Wilbur didn't pay it any mind. His face was streaked with red lines and tears as he sniffled. 

"N-No... You did everything right, and I hate it..." Wilbur tried to pull away from Techno but he just pulled Wilbur closer. 

"What do you mean?" Technoblade ran his fingers through Wilbur's hair in an attempt to sooth him. 

"I've imagined this so many times and-" Wilbur shook his head frantically before burying his face in Techno's shirt again. 

"And I did everything right?" Technoblade was only guessing but the nod confirmed it for him. "How do your fantasies usually end?" Techno wasnt thinking when he said that and he only realized how bad it sounded when Wilbur looked up in red-faced surprise. 

"I couldn't tell you, it's too weird-"

"tell me, please." Technoblade continued messing with Wilbur's hair as he spoke. 

"Well usually we.... Ah... Nevermind, no, I can't tell you." Wilbur really pulled away this time and reached a hand for the door handle when Technoblade flipped him around and pinned him against the door. The hight difference between the two only became more evident to them. The top of Wilbur's head only reached Technoblade's shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going?" Technoblade glared at Wilbur and watched him shrink under his gaze. He wanted to lean in for a kiss but he wasn't sure that was a good idea. This was his move, if Wilbur wanted to leave, Techno had made a space for him to. What Techno hadn't expected was for Wilbur to grab him by the cape, pull him down, and kiss him. He also didn't expect such a battle for dominance. If he was being honest with himself, he was tired. It would feel kind of good to be taken care of for once, so he let Wilbur have this one. This decision seemed to fill Wilbur with overwhelming delight as he ravaged Technoblade's mouth. He wanted to leave nothing untouched, this was his dream come true. Technoblade reciprocated the kiss up until the last moment when Wilbur pulled away, the two of them panting. 

"Do you want to keep going, Techno?" Wilbur eyed the bulge in Techno's pants before looking him back in the eyes. Technoblade heavily considered it before he nodded. 

"As long as you're okay to." Wilbur nodded too and the two were straight back into the action. Wilbur began pulling Techno's shirt up over his head before working on his own. As he moved, he decided it would be best if they relocated themselves to Wilbur's bed. Techno presented himself to Wilbur beautifully causing him to purr in delight. Each of Techno's scars seemed to glisten As Wilbur focused his gaze on them. Some were deeper than others. One particular scar caught his attention as it seemed to be a wound from an axe. It stretched horizontally across his upper hip and it seemed to be newer than the rest. Technoblade didn't seem to like Wilbur giving the scars all that much attention so he moved on. 

Wilbur Sat himself right on top of Techno's crotch and teasing started to grind his ass on him. Technoblade just grunted out as he tried to thrust up into Wilbur. 

"You're so impatient, I love it..." Wilbur smiled as Techno groaned in protest. He was left to wonder if this was Technoblade's first time. He'd never heard anything about Techno showing interest in anyone so he doubted he would have ever done anything like this. The thought almost stressed him out until he looked back into Techno's eyes. Something in them assured him everything was okay. 

Technoblade was definitely impatient. He was never the type to stop and think things through unless it was a plan for battle. He tried to signal to Wilbur just how needy he was but Wilbur was willfully ignoring the desperate man's pleas. Wilbur slowly undid his pants before carefully slipping them off. Techno watched with great intrest as Wilbur started working on his boxers as well. He didn't know what he expected but whatever it was, it wasn't whatever that monster was in front of him. 

"Will- will that even fit?" Technoblade didn't want to admit he was nervous but he most definitely was. Though, a part of him was also very excited. 

"If I prep you, yes. But if you're nervous and want to stop-" 

"lord no!" Technoblade smiled at Wilbur and Wilbur smiled back. 

Wilbur began working off Techno's pants and boxers as well, glancing at Technoblade's errection as he went. He couldn't help but hope that they'd do this again and Technoblade would return the favor that Wilbur was about to give him. Though, he didn't like thinking of this as a favor, even if it was just a turn of phrase. 

"Wilbur, are you okay?" Technoblade had a hand on Wilbur's arm as he eyed the man with concern. 

"Sorry, I spaced out." Wilbur shook his head as he finally finished the job. Technoblade had his legs beautifully spread out for Wilbur with his hole just begging for attention. It was quite the sight for Wilbur, it was everything he had wanted and more. He didn't let that thought hold him up long, however, as he grabbed for the lube lazily hid under the bed. 

Wilbur coated his fingers in the stuff before placing one at Techno's rim. Wilbur looked up at Technoblade who was just frantically nodding for Wilbur to continue. With a new found confidence, Wilbur slowly pushed in a single finger as he watched Techno's reaction. Technoblade gasped as it went in. It felt good, weird, but good. After a bit of wiggling, Wilbur added as second finger that really drove Techno nuts. Wilbur scissored his fingers in an attempt to stretch Technoblade more. He wanted this to be as good as possible for the both of them, even if his impatience told him that two fingers was good enough. Wilbur added a third finger and Techno lost it. Technoblade wanted more pleasure than these fingers could give him and yet they felt so good. He couldn't quite decide how he felt, but he knew he wanted Wilbur in him as soon as possible. 

When he was done, Wilbur removed his fingers and looked at Techno once again. "I'm going to put it in now, is that okay, Techno?" Wilbur smiled as he ran his fingers through Technoblade's hair. Technoblade just moaned out a response which caused Wilbur to chuckle. With a roll of his eyes and a smile, Wilbur pushed the head in. Techno immediately tensed up but Wilbur's soft praises and short kisses allowed him to relax. 

After a bit more work, Wilbur was fully inside of Technoblade. They both Sat there, panting. They both came to a silent conclusion that they needed a minute to take this in. What they were taking in, neither was sure, but it was a needed break. 

When Technoblade began wiggling his hips, Wilbur caught on that he was okay to move. He moved slowly at first, but quickly sped up by Techno's demand. Precise, rhythmic thrusts sent Techno into a pleasured frenzy as he desperatly clung to the sheets in hope of some support. One particular thrust hit the perfect spot causing Technoblade to scream out Wilbur's name and fall into a begging mess. Wilbur knew exactly what the perfect course of action was, keep hitting that spot. Wilbur practically made it his life goal as Techno pleaded for mercy, though he didn't actually want any. 

Everything between the two was perfect from the start and right up until the moment the two warned each other of their coming ends. Wilbur came first, burying himself deep withing Technoblade and marking the man with his cum. The feeling within him sent Technoblade tumbling after Wilbur and dirtying his chest. 

The two laid there panting in each other's arms, taking in the previous events. Though, Wilbur, being the more experienced of the two, got up first to grab a wash cloth and some advil. The kind gesture didn't go unnoticed by Technoblade, but the man was too tired to thank Wilbur and instead fell asleep before Wilbur could even set everything down. Wilbur just laughed softly as he planted a gently kiss On Techno's forehead and joined him in the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to get more comfortable with writing smut lol. You can probably see my hesitance writing certain things in fear of them being weird or cringe. Hopefully I can get over that because I feel my writing will be SO much better once I do. For now though, I'm tired and my bf wants me to stop blinding him with my phone lol


End file.
